Prior art repeatedly bears witness to the belief that increased use of metal parts, such as, necks, bodies, nuts, etc., improves sustain and tonal qualities, when used in the construction of electric guitars. Unitary metal construction of guitar parts or wholes increases the accuracy of electronic tone and improves the sustain of string vibrations. It is known that uses of denser woods in constructing electric guitars, improves the sustain qualities and tonal qualities of such instruments.
Along with the foregoing improvements in the electric guitar, explained above, have come a new set of problems. Using metal in construction of electric guitars, has caused a cold feel to the instrument, as well as an added cost to construct coverings where hands touch the instrument most. Guitar strings stretched acrossed long expanses of metal may experience difficulty staying at set tunings, with temperature changes. Denser woods used in electric guitar construction, to effect better sustain and tone qualities, adds more weight, while not achieving the same results as obtained by use of metal construction. Electric guitars in predominant use today, that are considered to have adequate sustain and tone qualities, commonly have profiles of up to nearly two inches of body thickness.